


happy birthday, shane.

by boomadej



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, and its fluff proud of myself tbh, first fic published in the fandom, just absolute fluff, ryan is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomadej/pseuds/boomadej
Summary: ryan wakes up just before dawn, a little early than he has planned for the day but if he goes back to bed again, he sure will sleep through his alarms and miss the start of a wonderful day.it’s shane’s birthday, after all.





	happy birthday, shane.

**Author's Note:**

> whipped this up an hour before my class so that explains all the mistakes in this work. might get back to it later to edit it out, but for now enjoy! also small caps were intentional.
> 
> and happy birthday shane!

ryan wakes up just before dawn, a little early than he has planned for the day but if he goes back to bed again, he sure will sleep through his alarms and miss the start of a wonderful day.

it’s shane’s birthday, after all.

ryan smiles to himself as he glances at his still sleeping boyfriend, hair matted to his forehead and lips slightly parted with a soft snore passing through. he must have been really tired, ryan thought as he brushed his fingertips through shane’s locks, light enough not to wake him from his peaceful sleep. ryan slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position, leaning back against the headboard and reaching for his discarded laptop on the nightstand, making sure it is as dim as possible so as not to disturb shane.

he continues the video he was editing last night while he was waiting for shane, before eventually falling asleep. ryan didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until shane pried off the laptop from his lap, settled him down on the bed with a soft kiss on the lips.

“at this rate, you’re gonna have back problems earlier than you should.” shane had joked with a fond smile, though it slipped past ryan before falling asleep again with shane’s warmth pressed beside him.

a few hours passed without ryan noticing and the sunlight has started streaming in through the slightly drawn blinds of the window. ryan turns his head just at the right moment to see shane’s face casted in a soft glow, and if ryan’s breath has literally been taken away, well that’s for himself to keep.

shane shifts and turns to his side, nuzzling closer to ryan’s thigh and ryan automatically has his fingers tangled with shane’s hair, brushing through blonde locks with a soft hum. he waits for shane to stir, shutting his laptop quietly with his other hand. its moments like these when ryan wishes they could stay in their happy little bubble for the rest of the day, away from hustle and bustle of the city and the responsibilities from work. its moments like these where he feels so much for shane and he just wants to shake the other awake to tell him how much he loves him.

he’s tempted, but maybe not today. someday.

shane finally stirs into wakefulness, eyes slowly fluttering open as he looked up to ryan with a softness ryan briefly thinks his heart might explode for this man, and this man alone.

“mornin’, big guy.” ryan mumbles with a smile, pushing shane’s hair back and musses it playfully before pulling his hand back. he returns his laptop back on the nightstand, anticipating the possibility of being pulled back into bed.

“morning.” shane yawns and stretches his long legs and arms before settling back down on ryan’s thigh. “you’re up early.”

ryan hums acknowledgingly, his fingers once again finding themselves entangled with shane’s hair. “couldn’t go back to sleep.”

shane nods and nuzzles his nose against ryan’s thigh, a small sigh escaping his lips which made ryan laugh. his boyfriend can really be cute if he wanted to.

“happy birthday, shane.” ryan says a few moments later, leaning down to press a kiss to shane’s hair. shane makes a small noise before he is twisting in his spot to return the kiss on ryan’s lips. its soft and quick, but ryan already felt its effect run down his spine. god, he really does love shane so much.

“am i entitled to a breakfast in bed then?” shane asks with a knowing smirk after he pulled away, and lets out a surprised laugh as a pillow hit his face.

“asshole,” ryan says with a chuckle, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked at his boyfriend. shane is now sitting on his knees, a stupid grin plastered on his face and ryan can’t stop staring.

“you love this asshole.”

“i really, really do.”

guess that breakfast in bed is going to happen either way.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me and hit me up with prompts at my [ tumblr ](http://ghostproofbergara.tumblr.com)


End file.
